Markiplier
|- | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |Sanity: |200 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |Health: |200 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |Hunger: |200 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |Special Items: | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |Starting Items: | |} |} THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY A WORK IN PROGRESS IT MAY LOOK UGLY RIGHT NOW BUT IT WILL BE UPDATED! '''Markiplier '''is a mod character created by the Markimod Collab Team based off of the youtuber Markiplier and has very many features from the adorable Tiny Box Tim to the raging destruction of the Maniac all of which are references to videos Markiplier has uploaded in the past! Features The Markiplier character has very many features and more is planned to be added in future updates and a Markiplier Expansion Pack that is currently under construction. Markiplier is also one of the only characters ever made that has many different states that will all change his minimap icon! Markiplier's specialities are: * Damage multiplier (increase all around damage by x1.1) * Loses hunger slightly faster than Wilson * Slightly more afraid of monsters but slightly less afraid of the dark * Markiplier's voice is played by a contrabass Tiny Box Tim & Tim's Tiny Plushy Tim's Tiny Plushy is one of Mark's starting inventory items that attracts Tiny Box Tim! Tiny Box Tim is an adorable 5 slot inventory pet that can never die and will always stay close to his plushy. Warfstache The Warfstache is another one of Markiplier's starting inventory items that is equippable to the head slot. When equipped Markiplier will talk and act like Wilford Warfstache but will also have some extremely buffed stats, however there is a price for being buffed so greatly! Mark's changes during the Wilford Warfstache state are: * Health regen (0.7 health every 5 seconds) * Low sanity regen * Less afraid of both monsters and the night * 15% of all damage inflicted will be absorbed like armor * Damage multiplier increases to x1.8 * Movement speed is increased * Markiplier's size will increase very slightly * Mark's quotes will change * The words that appear above Mark's head as he talks will be turned pink * Mark will refuse to eat any and all vegetables * Mark's hunger will drain 7x as fast You can also place the Warfstache inside of either Tiny Box Tim or Chester to transform them and they will give off a positive sanity aura! The final really cool feature about the Warfstache is that it'll spawn a sparkle effect when sitting on the ground! (so it's harder to loose it) Darkiplier Darkiplier is another one of Mark's alter egos based on the videos that Mark released near halloween time in 2013 when he tried to act very creepy. To enter Darkiplier state the player must go insane enough, by default the threshold is at 30 sanity but the player can change said threshold in the Mod Configuration menu. Darkiplier's changes are: * New quotes that are rather creepy at times but are funny at other times * Words above his head when he talks are turned to a dark shade of grey * Slowly loses sanity at all times * Far less afraid of monsters and the night * damage multiplier increases to x1.3 The Maniac The Maniac is based off of "The Key Maniac" from when Markiplier was looking for the blacksmith in his Eleusis let's play. Every night fall there will be a chance to change into The Maniac, the chance will vary depending on which option the player chose in their mod configuration. The Maniac's buffs are: * Health regen (1 health every 5 seconds) * No sanity * No hunger * Can deal 70 damage * Can walk around much faster than Markiplier * Can chop, mine, hammer, and dig with his bare hands * Eating meats will give a random amount of health * When in this state the song Crazy La Paint by Minimusicman will play as it is one of mark's more occurring outro songs The Hooded Hero The Hooded Hero is based off of the man in the cloak that went out to kill The Key Maniac in the video titled Markiplier Animated | WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH that was animated by LixianTV The Hooded Hero has a chance to spawn every time you transform into the Maniac and will try to kill you but will fail miserably. The chance to spawn will vary depending on which option the player chose in their mod configuration. The Hooded Hero will spawn with a torch, will periodically say a random quote, has a total of 60 health, and can deal up to 90 damage. The hooded hero has a 100% chance to drop the torch he is carrying, a 70% chance to drop twigs, a 20% chance to drop silk, a 10% chance to drop a random trinket, and a 50% chance to drop the Blacksmith's Key if it has not already been found. Blacksmith Safe The Locked Blacksmith Safe is an item that will spawn in a random location in all of Markiplier's worlds! The player will be able to use The Blacksmith's Key to unlock the Locked Blacksmith's Safe. The Blacksmith Safe is an indestructible 12 slot chest with custom UI and will spawn with a bunch of items inside! It's starting inventory contains: * Blacksmith Sword Blueprint * Jerky x2 * Golden Pickaxe * Rope x3 * Cut Stone x2 * Hammer * Fur Roll * Axe * Gold Nugget x3 * Blacksmith Platinum * Rocks x7 * Miner Hat Blacksmith Sword The Blacksmith Sword is crafted using 2 Pig Skin, 3 Nightmare Fuel, and the Blacksmith Platinum. It starts with a 1000% durability (200 uses) and deals 40 damage. When it runs out of durability it will place a Blacksmith Platinum in the player's inventory so that they may craft another sword later on. The Blacksmith Sword is special because it has a 20% chance to use a special power on a target. The first power sets the target on fire. The second power will freeze the target. The third power will poison the target. (turns the target green, slows it down, and spawns bubbles above their head. The effect will last for 10 seconds) The forth power will cause the target to bleed. (Turns the target red and every second it will deal 5 damage and spit blood out of the target, it will last for 5-9 seconds) The Blacksmith Sword also has a 1% chance to drop the target into a black hole and warp them away to a random location on the map. (There is currently a bug that will only warp the target away to a nearby location most of the time.)